Nny gets a job at walmart
by ReiNny
Summary: Nny desideds he wants to get a job to buy more brain freezys and too keep his mind off things
1. Chapter 1

Nny gets a Job at Wal-mart

((AN: since I have worked at walmart many a customer has filled me with a rage, although many are very kind (typically the ones 11 and younger are nice, and old people are nice… I never got along with teenagers and young adults) but I have wondered oneday, while holding my walmart issued box cutter, what whould Johnny do? This is going to me a Comciac Fan fic with some gore and fun, so read on))

Johnny sits in his living room, bored, "maybe if I got a job I could buy more brainfreezys and keep myself busy" he wondered outloud. He got up and walked out the door to his car and drove to his first stop, Napa, he walked into the Door and asked, "are you hiring?"

The man replied, "what do you know about cars?"

Johnny though for a moment then replied, "good point…. Hmmm… they need gasoline and oil changes"

The man then said, "ok, what does a tune up consist of?"

Johnny didn't reply

The man then asked, "What's a Fuel Pump, Or a Timing Chain?"

Johnny began to get angry, "don't you train people!"

The Man replied, "you have to know what your selling. A lot of time people don't know what there doing and will say something like there car is stalling or it's shaking when they brake… honestly if they couldn't figure that out they shouldn't be working on there own car, but hell it's money for us… anyways, we don't train people that don't know _anything_ about cars."

Johnny held back a the fillings he had to tear his face off for now, he'd come back after he had a job, he got back into his car and drove to Subway, they weren't hiring, then KFC, he looked at the window, it said help wanted. He walked into the Restreaunt and filled out an application, then drove to Wal-Mart.

He got out of the car and walked to the courtesy desk. "are you hiring?" he asked the man there.

The man replied, "yep, we are hiring in Lawn and Garden, Hardware and Receiving. You can fill out an application by layaway on the computer.

Johnny walked to layaway and sat by the computer, he never messed with computers but he figured it out after a while, most of the questions were about drugs, Johnny wrote about how he hated drugs and how the people who used them were ignorant fools.

After an hour of the same questions worded different we drove home.

((this will get more exciting this was kind of an intro))


	2. Call

Johnny's phone ran an hour after he got home, he answered, "…hello?"

The person on the phone replied, "Hello, this is Dave from Wal-Mart, do you still want a job?"

Johnny replied, "Yes…"

Dave replied, "This is Johnny C. Right?"

Johnny replied, "Yep"

Dave said, "well Johnny, When is a good time for an interview? We just lost allot of people, Hardware, Lawn and Garden, Receiving and now the Associate that works in Toys has Quit."

Johnny began to become skeptical, "why did they quit… so many people at once?"

Dave replied, "they were teenagers… they moved on to something…"

Johnny replied, "I could do an interview anytime… I really don't have any plans"

Dave replied, "Would right now be ok, I hate to drag you here when it's getting late, it is almost nine o'clock"

Johnny replied, "be there in a few" and he hung up and drove to Wal-Mart again. After he got into the parking lot, he began to wonder again, why those people quit, but then said to himself, "at least there are less teenagers working at Wal-Mart"

He walked back to Layaway and asked the woman there if he could take to Dave she told him to go in the back toward the Training Room, He walked past the Associates only doors and looked around, then spotted the room and saw a man of his early 50's working on a computer.

Dave turned around, "hi Johnny! Are you excited about wall-mart?"

Johnny replied, "Yes I suppose"

Dave then told Johnny, "go ahead and sit down there and I will ask you questions ok?"

Johnny sat at the table that Dave pointed to, he then had a slight flashback of the man that knocked on his door and asked him questions, and that last question…. However, he pushed that into the back of his mind.

((how will the interview go? Sorry for the short chapter… but I have to go))


	3. interveiw

Dave sat across the table from nny and asked, "so Johnny, what Department are you interested in?"

Nny replied, "well, Hardware seems interesting…"

Dave wrote something on his pad of paper, "well, is that what you would like to do, the job requires mixing paint, and keeping the area neat"

Nny replied, "yes… that sounds better than the others you said on the phone"

Dave asked, "of course we will train you how to mix paint" he called Code M Tyler to the training room over the intercom, "Tyler is in charge of Hardware, he will be asking you some questions now"

Tyler walked into the room and sat next to Nny, "hello, you are Mr. C. right?"

Nny replied, "You can call me Nny"

Dave Left the room

Tyler asked, "so Nny, were have you worked before?"

Nny replied, "this would be the first"

Tyler then replied, "weeelll, how would you react to an angry customer"

Nny though to himself, '_I'd show him that what it's like to really be in a situation, I'd…" _ but Nny knew that wasn't what get him a job, although he really wanted to say that, so he replied, "I'd call a manger to talk to him if I couldn't reason with him." Nny was beginning to not like this interview thing.

Tyler then asked, "How do you react to a problem?"

Nny then said, "what kind of problem, there are many different kinds of problems people face, and you can't react to everyone the same."

Tyler smiled, "that's a good answer"

Nny became agitated, "what kind of problem are we talking about?"

Tyler thought for a moment, "Let's say that a person comes to work intoxicated, how you react?"

Nny thought "_I'd drag them out of the store, explain how ignorant they were for putting that substance in there body while making them wish they…" _but then he replied, "I'd call management and notify them of the situation"

Tyler wrote something down on his pad of paper, "good… now how do you feel about drugs? Like Pot, Meth, Cocaine, and such?"

Nny replied, "well, the people who use those things are ignorant people that are becoming weak shells of there formal selves, becoming dependent on there poisons, slowly killing themselves, and dissolving there minds. Now drugs are horrible things that destroy people"

Tyler replied, "Now I'm sure you're not on drugs, but you still have to take a test before we hire you." He hands Nny some Documents, "take these to a doctor and perform a drug test and when you pass you are hired"

Nny took the papers, "I would never take drugs" he replied.

Tyler replied, "I'm sure, just take it anyways… I'll call you when the results come in"

Nny took the papers then went out of the associate only area, "_I hate doctors_" he thought to himself.

He walked out of the store and to his car, and drove toward home, looking at the papers and the road at the same time, he read threw it until he got the part about the urine test, "they want my piss!" he yelled to himself, he didn't like that idea.

He drove the rest of the way home ranting to himself.

He walked in the door of his home and put the papers down on the table. He grabbed one of his knifes and wiped it off with a rag, wiping of the dried blood.

Nail Bunny talks to Nny, "maybe this could be a good thing Nny, think about it"

Nny replied, "I don't want to piss in a cup for someone!"

D-boy then said, "Why are you even trying to live a normal life? Nny, honestly, you can't!"

Nny growled, "Just Shut up!"


	4. Walk to think on

Nny began to become vastly irritated by this, "D-Boy… you don't even try to control my life anymore!" he screamed and pulled a knife out, holding it to D-boy.

D-Boy laughed, "You can't kill me Nny, and I won't bleed if you stab me! You are loosing it Nny!"

Nny stabbed D-boy anyways, nothing really happened… Nny went out the door on a nightly walk. Nny thought to him self as he walked:

_This is pretty ate up, why am I trying to live a normal life? That isn't me, although at times I would like to…I would like to buy brain freezes with my money not money that I found on the dead that I killed… that is starting to bug me… not the killing, just taking there money… but I never take more than I need… but dose trying to live a normal life mean I have to piss in a cup? That's revolting… I guess I should be happy that I even have a chance to get a job…_

He continued walking along the streets, no one was out tonight besides him, it was roughly 4 am now, on a Wednesday night. Being early summer the sky was just starting to lighten up ever so slightly. Nny thought it looked beautiful. The moon was still out along with some stars.

_Maybe my problem is I never get out of that damn house. It could be a good thing to get out… I don't really want to be one of those Wal-Mart drones although, saying "how are you, how may I help you? Have a nice day." crap. _

Just then a Red Ford F-150 drove by and stopped, a young teenager around the age of seventeen put his head out the window, "are you a Devil Worshiper or something? Your in all black and shit?" the boy was wearing and pastel old navy shirt, nny was soon to change that to a red shirt.

Nny yelled, "what the fuck is your problem? Do you try to make fun of people to hide how horrible you are?"

The boy sitting in the truck started laughing, Nny noticed a young girl sitting in the truck as well, she was not laughing, the back of the window read, "101 percent redneck"

Nny got out his knife, slashed the front left tire and dragged the boy out of the truck's window, holding his hands together. "you are a fool aren't you, no matter, your fate will be here soon, who is this girl you have in your truck!"

The boy was still laughing; Nny could smell liquor on him. He replied, "She's my girl friend."

The girl looked like she was only twelve at the oldest, nny asked, "how old are you!"

The boy replied, "Eighteen BITCH"

Nny slamed the boy's head against the girl of the truck, knocking him out, then threw him in the truck bed. He looked at the girl, "you know your way to young for him right? I mean your six years apart, when you were born he was starting school!"

The girl started to cry, "He seemed nice… I do not know what I am doing… I was at this party with my friends… and Lisa invited some older guys… they brought Whiskey and was trying to get us to drink it…I was stupid enough to drink it… I never did before… now my parents are going to kill me…" her voice was slurred when she talked.

Nny sighed, he decided he wasn't going to kill her, the boy yes… he was going to kill. "why did you leave the party with him?"

The girl replied, "he told me he wanted to show be a nice place by the river… now I wonder why myself…"

Nny became angrier with the boy, "he was probably going to try to have his way with you!" he yelled to the girl.

The girl replied, crying more, "I wouldn't let him! I would not! Never until I was married!"

Nny looked directly in her eyes, "think about it! Why else would he get a girl 6 years younger than him drunk and driver her to the river in his truck? And you only knew him for one night!"

She covered her face and sobbed.

Nny said, "I'll take care of him later, I'm going to drive you home, where is your house from here?" he said, getting in the front seat of the Ford.

The girl replied, "it's in the next county… I was..s-staying the night at my friend's house… she lives up the road a bit… b-but there is allot of older men there… I really do not want to go back… Ritchie… that guy that made fun of you… he was the youngest guy there…"

Nny growled to himself, "I can take care of the guys…how many are there?"

The girl replied, "2 more… one looks like there 30 years old... that's the one Lisa is with… Lisa is 15… My other friend that is there is 14 years old… her name is Crystal…"

Nny turned the truck around, he forgot he had slashed the tire, but he drove it down the road anyways, bumping and sparking along.

((I will end it here for now… nny was just trying to have a nice nightly stroll while the thought about Wal-Mart… but no, that can't happen))


End file.
